<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out From Ashes by ItsIzzyFrizzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475563">Out From Ashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsIzzyFrizzy/pseuds/ItsIzzyFrizzy'>ItsIzzyFrizzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kids of Gotham Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little short but it’s eleven and I had an idea, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fire, blood mention, mentions anxiety, mentions death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsIzzyFrizzy/pseuds/ItsIzzyFrizzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia doesn’t expect to survive this. And she accept that. Until Nightwing burst through her window. Maybe it’s okay to hope?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kids of Gotham Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out From Ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a little different from the last piece in this series but I’m comfortable with it. I just like seeing the bats interact with the people they save.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia couldn’t breathe. </p><p>She couldn’t breathe for two reasons. One, she was down right panicking and her body refused to inhale. And two, there was a thick stream of smoke filtering into her room from the crack under her door. </p><p>Olivia was currently seated by the open window, the sounds of police and firemen reaching her ears but not really processing in her mind. </p><p>Olivia wanted her mom. Mom always helped when Olivia panicked. But Mom had a late shift at the club and wasn’t supposed to be home till another hour or so. </p><p>It was slightly comforting to know that Mom wasn’t in danger. Olivia couldn’t relax because she was still inside the burning building. </p><p>She didn’t know if the other tenants had evacuated but she knew the fire was started on the first floor and was slowly working its way up the building. Olivia had a strong feeling that the fire was already a couple floors above her. </p><p>She attempted to take a deep breath but her lungs seized and she gasped. She had one hand on the window sill and one hand curled into the fabric of the carpet. She couldn’t take her eyes of the flames that began to engulf her door. </p><p>Okay. Okay, she could do this. She could get out of this. Olivia was a tough kid. Hell, she lived in Gotham for Pete’s sake. She could make it out of this. </p><p>And yet images of her burning corpse flashed before her eyes. She couldn’t help but feel like this was it, this was where her meaningless little life ended. </p><p>No. No, she couldn’t afford to think like that. </p><p>The flames roared, as if sensing her doubts. Olivia closed her eyes and succeeded in taking a breath. </p><p>She needed to make herself known. No one down there would help her if they didn’t know she was here. </p><p>She forced herself to let go of the windowsill and reached her hand higher. She felt a breeze from the cold Gotham night and shivered. Olivia waved her hand wildly, her muscles twinging at the strain. </p><p>She knew she should get up and make noise but her body refused to move. Besides, if Olivia opened her eyes she’d see the flames. </p><p>There was shouting below, maybe they’d spotted her?</p><p>Suddenly there were sounds from above. It sounded like shattering glass and Olivia flinched, lowering her hand. </p><p>She opened her eyes and saw a deep cut in the palm of her hand. The blood oozed down, standing out against her now paling skin. </p><p>Her hands started to shake violently and her stomach cramped up. A quick look forward showed flames devouring her entire room. </p><p>She needed to get out. </p><p>Then there was a figure in front of her, blocking her from the flames and scanning her with eyes covered behind a mask. </p><p>She stared at the figure’s chest, saw the famous blue and black symbol of Nightwing, and let her jaw drop open. </p><p>“Hey. I’m gonna get you out of here, okay? Is there anyone else here with you?” Nightwing chirped, sounding steady and self assured. </p><p>Olivia shook her head, which triggered a succession of shivers down her body. Nightwing head cocked to the side and he smiled. </p><p>“Hey it’s alright. You’re going to be okay. Breathe.” he soothed. </p><p>He began taking deep breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth. After a moment of struggling, Olivia mirrored him. </p><p>Nightwing suddenly cast a nervous glance over his shoulder and regarded Olivia with a weak smile. </p><p>“Alright kid. We gotta get out of here. Can I carry you?” he asked. Olivia thought that was the oddest question anyone had ever asked but she nodded anyway. </p><p>Nightwing made quick work of scooping her into his arms. He stood, nearing the window and contemplated his next move. </p><p>“Okay, I’m going to need you to hang on to me very tightly. We’re gonna swing to the building right next to us. It’s gonna be okay.” he stammered. </p><p>Olivia didn’t know how he’d managed it but Olivia was balanced on his hip with her arms around his neck and his arm around her waist. He was perched on the windowsill, somehow balancing on the edge. He raised his other arm and shot some sort of gun. </p><p>And then Olivia was flying. She was terrified and elated at the same time. They moved in slow motion, flying over the crowd of first responders and tenants. </p><p>Then Nightwing landed on the roof of the second building, maneuvering Olivia so she was sitting on the floor in one quick motion. </p><p>Olivia took in the night sky and the cold air and finally breathed. She took in greedy gulps of fresh air and sighed. </p><p>“Thank you.” she stuttered. Nightwing looked down at her and smiled. He took one last look at the burning apartment before crouching beside her. </p><p>“Let me take a look at that hand.” he prompted. She held out her injured palm and Nightwing wrapped it in gauze. </p><p>“Where’d you get that from?” Olivia asked dumbly. He laughed but didn’t answer. </p><p>“Do you think you can stand?” Nightwing asked. </p><p>“Maybe.” she admitted. She got to her feet but her knees wobbled slightly. Nightwing was quick to get his arms around her and support her. </p><p>They took the stairs to the bottom floor, joining the groups of people at the base of the building. Nightwing escorted Olivia to a medic and watched as they gave her oxygen and checked her cut. </p><p>Olivia couldn’t take her eyes off the symbol on his chest. </p><p>She thought she was a goner. But then that symbol appeared and she was saved. </p><p>“Olivia! Olivia, oh my god!” a voice cried, bursting through the crowds of people. </p><p>Olivia was enveloped in an enormous hug and her mom pulled away to wipe soot from her face. </p><p>“I’m okay, mom. I’m okay.” Olivia assured. </p><p>Mom was crying and kissing her face. Olivia kissed her back, holding her close. When the medic finally pulled mom aside to give her the rundown of Olivia's condition, Olivia noticed that Nightwing was gone. </p><p>She smiled and leaned back, continuing to take deep breaths. </p><p>She was safe. She was saved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope to post more in this series soon. Hopefully I’ll finish up some longer works I have and post them. Feel free to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>